


VHS Voodoo Sorceress

by SexTheHex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad end, F/M, Feminization, Futanari, Gangbang, Huge balls, Hypnotism, Transformation, Witches, huge cock, stepfordization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Stacey’s lucked out! A whole pile of rad VHS tapes just for her and her boyfriend to watch! However, things get a bit odd once the strange, damaged tape is popped into the VCR. Now, it’s time for Stacey and others to feel the full wrath of the world of film…





	1. Stacey

What a steal! Stacey couldn’t believe she’d gotten a whole box of VHS tapes for only a dollar!

Stacey hopped off the night bus with her treasure in her clutches, trying her best to ignore the hoots and hollers of the one or two rude bus goers eyeing her up. Was her mini skirt really as undersized as her mother claimed this morning? She thought it looked cute and kept her shapely bottom reasonably well concede but the attention she’d got today suggested otherwise. Between those random wolf whistles on the bus and all the eyes she got trotting down the sidewalk, maybe she was a bit underdressed. Ah, but Zach would like it surely. She and her boyfriend were going to have an awesome night watching movie after movie!

To think a VHS store would go out of business. Everyone owned a VCR nowadays! Seeing ‘Melody’s Movies’ go under was a bit sad, but honestly the facility had it coming. Once Blockbuster had moved in, their days were numbered. They needed to stop focusing on classics and more on recent releases… and they’d failed completely. Not only did the chain store have all the new films fresh out of theaters, you could even rent cartridges for your Nintendo or Sega! 

Poor Melody couldn’t compete… not that Stacey mind. That loss was her gain! Oh man, this’d make for hours of awesome entertainment! Now there was just the decision on what to watch first! 

Stacey slammed the cardboard box down in front of her room’s television. Her hands dug to inspect just what options were open this evening. There was Death Wish 4, Slaughter in San Francisco, Nukie… 

Wow, these were all garbage! No wonder that video shack had gone under when it had this and the newer places had Jurassic Park! Maybe it was better to give the unmarked ones a chance first. Maybe it was an actually decent movie they burnt the sticker off of something. A blank black spine VHS with a water damaged sticker seemed to be the perfect thing to try. It was time for movie roulette! Stacey popped the tape into the VCR and smashed play...

Upbeat music half synthesized, half rock guitar started roaring as the the VHS booted up. Girls in yoga pants were everywhere, flexing their legs wide, opening and closing them over and over again. What an… interesting way to start a tape. What was this? There was no way that old woman kept a porno in her collection, right?

A shift in position and Stacey saw yoga mats and sweatbands. Oh, pfft! It was just a work out video! ...A work out video that started off with nothing but a straight minute of close ups of sweaty crotches and chests. All the ladies’ movements seemed more fixated on showing off their bods in intimate detail than actually working them out. How exactly was what any of these women doing good exercise? Stacey’s curiosity was piqued enough to keep watching. 

The perspective shifted again, this time to a woman balancing her weight on top of a turquoise yoga ball. She was dressed in an emerald leotard with black exercise tights wrapped around her legs. A white sweatband kept her darling face clean, letting her makeup and red lips shine clean for the camera, as well as keeping her short length orange hair out of her face. She had a sort of unflinching smile to her, seemingly in love with every little moment she had looking the audience’s way.

“Hi there! I’m Vesper Hayes.” The woman introduced herself. “Today I’m going to introduce you to the wonders of thunder-yoga: the perfect way to get the body you want and the release you need in half the time! This video will give you a taste of what modern exercise is like, but be sure to call in and order the next set of videos if you really want to thunder up your yoga life!” 

Stacey smirked. This was… wow, this was embarrassing. This was only a few years old now, but it looked like a dated relic already! How was anyone supposed to take this nonsense seriously!? Stacey would have shut it off and demanded a refund immediately if she’d paid for it. Oh, but as a hammy hand-me-down she mock? It was too good to stop watching! 

Footage rolled of more girls in tight gym outfits moving their legs and shaking their asses in the most ridiculous poses built to show the camera their asses. Between these shots and the ridiculous claims, Stacey wouldn’t have been surprised if this really did turn into porn. Stacey half expected a man to come out at any second and for the class of yoga participants to clamour around him… but no! Everything was still presented totally seriously, making the whole shebang even sweeter a watch.

“This first exercise will be a warm up.” The woman in the television announced. “With a deep release of all your pent up stress, you’ll be able to tackle thunder yoga at your full strength. So, get your exercise ball ready for action, ladies…”

The camera panned to a new angle, catching Vesper from an overhead view that could focus both on her face and her ass simultaneously. Stacey smiled wide at the embarrassing production. How much worse could this get!?

“Now, if you don’t have an exercise ball, that’s okay!” Vesper announced. “Just pretend like you have one beneath you and your body and it should still feel totally natural. I know it sounds weird, but trust us! This sort of thing works just like magic!

Oh really? No yoga ball required for exercises were you were sitting? Stacey could hardly believe that. Maybe at least the vid would show her a few good poses to try and seduce her boyfriend with. Stacey humored the instruction video. She arose from her blanket-covered comfy couch seat and planted her knees on the rug in front of her. This she had to see.

“Make sure to focus on your television above all else!” the instructor announced. “As long as your eyes are focused on my body while I move, everything should work out perfectly. This patented exercise is built that way!” 

The strangest stuff kept coming out of this woman’s mouth. Stacey started to ignore it. Not only was there so much she could hardly focus on anything particularly ridiculous anymore, but balancing herself as if on a yoga ball without one demanded all her attention...

“Alright ladies! Let’s get to work. Now, squeeze your thighs together as hard as you can. It might be a bit difficult with the ball beneath you, but give it your all.”

Vesper followed her own instructions. With a strained face and clenched teeth, she pulled her thighs together with all her might. Her thighs made a loud, unflattering sound against the rubber, punctuated with Vesper’s grunts of effort. This looked… pretty difficult, even with a ball to balance on. Could Stacey even do this considering she had nothing to support her weight?

Stacey tried. With a huge effort and grunt of her own, she’d done it! Amazing! This whole exercise made it feel like she was pushing her thighs to their limit even with her body suspended! Was this… oh my god, was this tape legit? Stacey had no idea how any of this was happening, but she could feel the burn in her thighs. Maybe there was more to the tape after all.

“Repeat… nnngh….” the instructional woman moaned. “Repeat with me! 15 time! 1… 2…. 3… Nnnngh-4….”

Stacey followed along, mimicking Vesper’s actions as best she could. Amazingly, her technique was a perfect mirror of Vesper’s! Every sweaty, difficult movement she made, Stacey found she could reenact it with relative ease. It all got a bit exhausting holding herself up like she was on a yoga ball… how were her feet even managing to support her weight when she was totally off balance?

“It can be a tough workout, but hold on ladies! Just lean back and relax on your yoga balls whenever you get too tired.” Vesper announced.

Everyone in the instructional video leaned back and took a break, the camera panning to show all the exhausted women in their sweaty clothes, with particular attention on their crotches and bust. Stacey was totally exhausted. A lean back did seem nice. She let her feet rest and let her yoga ball carry her weight for a while. It supported her wonderfully. 

“Tiring stuff, huh?” Vesper chuckled “Let’s make sure our balls are nice and limbered up for the next exercise, girls. To break them in, be sure and swing your bottom around them in a little counterclockwise motion like this… 1… 2….”

Stacey got right to work following Vesper’s instructions. She put all her weight on the ball beneath her, sliding her ass over the smooth, heated surface over and over again. It seemed a tad difficult at first. Even watching the instructions didn’t seem to help. 

“If you’re having difficulty, make sure you have the right mindset!” Vesper added. “Try and picture yourself like a paper towel polishing a big, firm heavy ball. Spin in circles, girls…”

Wow, that advice really helped! Just thinking of moving her ass against the taut ball beneath her as if she were giving it all the attention it craved helped so much… Stacey was swirling her butt around her massive equipment like a pro! Oh man, Stacey could hardly believe she had this much stress built up inside her. Every little circle around felt like the most delightful tickle, like it was stirring some sort of excitement in her she’d never really felt before. Stacey couldn’t help but moan the better and better she felt swirling around…

And the VHS was a similar story. The exercise group of women behind Vesper was cooing and groaning in delight as they all continued their routine. Everyone seemed to be really getting into it… and into each other. Hands slipped down sweatpants, faces loomed close by one another. Everyone seemed absolutely enthralled…

The camera stopped focusing on the horde of lesbian exercise junkies, letting everything focus more on Vespers smiling, unphased face. She continued her instruction with that same warm smile, even as the camera caught her clearly playing with her breasts. 

“Exhausting stuff right? Well, don’t worry ladies. There’s just one last bit to it! After that we can all chill together.” Vesper instructed.

Chill? Oh that sounded so fun. Stacey would love to chill after all this effort. Everything felt so hot and hard…

“Now, it’s time to release everything! We got your sacks all worked up, now it’s time to let them blow~” Vesper cooed.

The camera panned down. Where once Vesper’s yoga ball sat, now sat something massive, heaving, and monstrous. Vesper had balls, Giant, fucking massive nuts just as big as her yoga ball squeezed between her legs. And accompanying that huge spunk stockpile was a cock fit for its heaving might. An erection as wide as Vesper’s head and tall enough to tap her scalp rose up to greet her pretty face.

Huh? Was that always like that? Gosh, Stacey was so exhausted from all this exercise, she could hardly remember if something about all this was wrong. Why was she watching this again?

Oh, of course. Exercise. Exercise that could finally drain her titanic nutsack and gargantuan girl dick like no other instruction could. Oh fuck, she was just so in need of a good climax already. Her poor nuts were ready to burst after being sat on this whole time. Why, she couldn’t remember the last time she climaxed. When was it now? Was it… Urgh, she couldn’t tell. The writhing, wriggling mass of cum ready to blow in her balls was too intense to focus on anything else! All Stacey could do was sit on her huge ballsack and wait for the final tips. She needed a good way to get off soon…

“Ready ladies? Close to cumming yet? Oh man Stacey, you look so backed up!” Vesper rang. “Stacey, why don’t you move closer? That way I can make sure you’re milking your nuts to your full potential.”

Wow, the fitness instructor was offering to give her more personal assistance? Gosh, she was so lucky. All Stacey had to do was get a bit closer and haul her bean-bag sized nut sack and obscene cock closer...

Stacey focused closely on her CRT, looking at that brilliant smile painted on Vesper’s face with total adoration. Tunnel vision sat in. It was all she could really see or focus on, this lovely woman helping all these other monstrously hung ladies like her learn how to cum properly. She was so focused on her that her eyes began to grow weary. It felt as if she were about to nod off, as if she was just one shut of her eyes away from being whisked to sleep…

“Stacey? Stacey honey, c’mon! It’s time to get active!”

Stacey opened her eyes again. She was sitting right across from Vesper, a front row seat with the rest of the class. The air was hot and humid, and totally stunk of all the pre-spunk boiling up from the other women’s tepid nutsacks. It just drew Stacey even closer to the orgasm she’d been craving for ages, the whole reason she’d signed up for Vesper’s exercise program. The only real concern was the strange window-like square radiating sparks, displaying some unfamiliar living room Stacey’d never seen with an ugly couch placed at its center. It seemed like a dimension-cleaving portal to somewhere opening in the middle of their exercise would have been a health hazard to the rest of the group’s workout, but thankfully, it seemed to be closing rapidly. Right before Stacey’s eyes, the strange portal shrank smaller and smaller until with one last whistle of air, it was completely sealed. Fantastic! Stacey would have hated to have gotten trapped in that weird space or something.

“Alright ladies!” Vesper shouted. “Let’s give those nuts the squeeze they need! We’re going to do those thigh squeezes from earlier, but do it up-and-down, not side-to-side. We’re going to squeeeeeze those testes tight! You’re all gonna nut fucking rivers!”

Stacey got straight to work. Her thighs buckled in and gave her nuts the tight, firm juicing they’d been craving. Instantly, Stacey went cross eyed and started moaning and yelling at the heavenly abuse her balls were going through. All around her, her exercise mates acted the same. The whole room was nothing but sweaty, steamy women ready to spunk absolutely everywhere!

“2… 3…. 4.... Mmmmph, that’s it~!” Vesper shouted. “Milk those dicks, prime those loads! Give me all that sweet spunk Stacey!” 

Stacey could feel herself starting to lose it. Oh my god, this fitness instructor made squeezing her nuts feel fucking amazing! She had such a way of driving her completely insane! That commanding voice, the way she swayed her towering cock and fat nuts, how shameless she was opening her shirt and letting everyone see her fat jiggling tits! She was incredible! Stacey could barely hold on!”

“M-ms. Vesper!?” Stacey started. “Miss I think I’m… oh fuck, fuck! I’m gonna nut! Vesper, I’m going to cum!”

“Do it, bitch!” Vesper roared! “Douse me in the stuff, give me a fresh taste of human life! I need it, you need it… unleash it all everywhere!”

One last squeeze, one last tense up of her thighs to brutalize those fat nuts and Stacey was there! The sweeping, eye rolling, body rocking wrath of her first male orgasm made 40 times better by her titanic hyper organs made her scream in pure delight! Her urethra bulged for just a mere moment before her absolute torrent of sticky white spunk erupted out her cock head. The stream was like a fucking fire hose, splattering against the ceiling of the exercise room and spraying onto every item and surface in the exercise space. In mere moments, the better part of the pad was totally painted white. Huge globby piles of her viscous, fertile girl jizz were everywhere! 

Vesper held her arms out and embraced the deluge. She walked forward into it and aligned her body to feel all that wonderful spunk blasting against her. The sweet hot warmth of virile young adult life rained down on her, the most satisfying drink of the stuff she’d had in years. Even poised at ground zero from Stacey’s giga-climax, there was scarcely a trace of it on her as the deluge winded down. Vesper looked as spotless and beautiful as always; all that semen seemingly absorbed into her body.

Stacey got a look at the sheer devastation she’d caused. An unparalleled quantity of spunk doused everything beyond Vesper, totally staining every single thing around her. Yet, as she focused on the devastation… it all started to bend and break away. The walls folded away, the floor shattered into dust… before she knew it, Stacey was floating in the strangest place she’d ever seen. 

Magenta filled the skies, slowly transitioning to a deep blue the farther down the horizon her eyes trailed. Relics of the exercise room drained of any color floated in the strange space endlessly, occasionally colliding with floating islands of similar devoid garbage. Fractures of television static like lightning bolts pierced through the empty space, adding the only hint of noise to the realm. No wait… there was more. Stacey could hear mangled audio sounding like a video left out to face the sun ringing out from different corners. Every member of that fitness club turned to ash, all of them nothing more than a facade following the will of the only other person in sight in this strange mind-bending space

Panicked and confused, Stacey turned to Vesper. Vesper let out a sigh of relief, the colors of her body changing and fading like an old overexposed photo. She smiled and drew close, climbing over Stacey’s new obscene testicles to grip the other woman by her chin.

“You’ll make a fine addition to the collection.” Vesper purred.


	2. Zach

Zach was growing a tad concerned. Where was Stacey? 

Stacey made it clear last night that she’d found a cool pile of garbage videos to watch later, but she never came over last night. He’d ordered a pizza, set aside some time… and yet she never showed up for their romantic night! Did she expect him to down a whole pizza himself? Because yeah, he totally did, but still! Why wasn’t Stacey answering his calls? Was everything alright?

Sneaking into Stacey’s room on a Saturday night probably wasn’t the best idea to check on her, but hey! Maybe it’d be a nice romantic way to liven her day if she was just under the weather. Up the tree Zach climbed as always, right up to his gal pal’s window. The room was totally dark, but the window unlocked. That was usually a good sign she was asleep. Maybe he could slip beneath the covers too and let the night get a bit steamier. 

When Zach tossed himself into the darkness, he didn’t sense anyone else there. Even through the white noise of the television, he couldn’t hear anyone breathing. A quick touch of Stacey’s blankets and there was no one else present. He flipped on the lights. No one! 

Shit, where could Stacey be? She clearly had to be near since the television was still on. Stacey was the type to be anal about making sure electronics were off… gosh, if only she’d be a bit more anal in bed.. 

Maybe she was just down the hall in the bathroom ready to watch something? There was a fun opportunity here. Zach could hit play on the VCR, sprawl himself out on the floor, and wait for his gal to come back and cozy up with her. Maybe it relied on a few too many assumptions, but hey, it’d cost him very little for a potentially fun romantic encounter. 

Now, what was Stacey watching last night without him? Zach sat down in front of the TV and hit play. The static faded into a studio logo he didn’t recognize, then cut right to the first scene. A woman was standing around a vast, fancy kitchen, casually chopping away at zucchini while the camera panned out. She was dressed in a white apron draped with large red polka dots, a nice compliment to her short-length shining red hair and green eyes. She honestly looked gorgeous, way better than a cooking show host ever should!

Finally, she started talking “Hello! I’m Vesper Hayes. Welcome back to ‘Cooking for Hubby’; the only program that shows you how to get to your man’s heart through his stomach.”

Zach’s face contorted into some mix of a surprised smile and a smirk. Wow, did Stacey really like these sort of cheesy cooking shows? Like, even with a pile of terrible VHS tapes to choose from, did she really pick out the cooking instructional video over a dozen terrible action fics? Maybe she just liked cooking then? Zach had never really pinned Stacey as that sort of girl, but that was a pleasant surprise. 

Even with no interest in cooking, Zach let the video unfold, watching the pleasant looking red haired woman scurried across the kitchen mixing various ingredients. Something seemed off though. It was a bit hard to tell with the poor resolution of VHS interfering but… oh my god! Was this woman only wearing an apron!?

Right as Zach made his revelation, the hostess started speaking again. “Today, we’re going to be baking a triple layered pound cake just for the special man in your life! It’s perfect, isn’t it? First dessert and then…” The woman took a moment to take one of her apron’s shoulder straps off. “Then… dessert~”

Oh man! Oh that kinky girl! Stacey was trying to cook for him and seduce him! Man, what an incredible gal! Zach was the luckiest guy in the whole world! His groin went surging the moment that little epiphany happened, erection soon tenting his jeans as he realized what exactly tonight was going to involve! Forget his old plans, he had to go find Stacey and thank her for this radical evening. It all seemed too good to be true! 

Zach stood up. She was probably somewhere else in her house then, right? Just a trip out the door and he’d be able to find his girlfriend…

Things were a bit different when Zach left the room. This wasn’t the long hallway he remembered leading up to Stacey’s room. This was… this was her kitchen? It looked like it at least, yeah. Wasn’t this like… on the first floor? Had he really been climbing into Stacey’s room so much lately that he’d forgotten the layout of her house?

The static of the television surged for a second. Suddenly the CRT was way higher volume than the muffled whisper it was in the intimate confides of Stacey’s room. The video continued.

“If you have an older oven, be sure to keep the top clear of debris while you work!” The instructional woman spoke through the television speakers. “If you don’t, you might have a serious fire hazard on your hands!”

It was at that moment that Zach realized there was a source of red light in the darkness of the kitchen. Holy shit, a label from some drink was on fire! Someone must have left the oven on! As fast as he could, Zach rushed towards the flame. It was small, thank goodness, but it still was cause enough for alarm! Thinking fast, Zach slipped on a nearby oven mitt and quashed the flames with a swat of his palm. 

“Make sure your oven mitts are snug and secure!” the distant television rang out. “You wouldn’t want to risk them falling off while you work.”

With the fire quenched, Zach found it hard to actually remove the glove. Seems the garment was fit for women’s sizes. It made prying off the things troublesome, especially with both hands encased in one… wait, where had the second one come from? 

The distant blaring television continued. “Because our little show isn’t magic, our cake won’t be done by the time the show’s over. I’ve taken the time to bake today’s cake ahead of time to show off what exactly all you ladies will be making. Let’s just peep into the oven and…”

Had someone left the oven on? Was someone still using it at this hour? Zach opened the oven to check why the stove was on in the first place. To his surprise, someone was using it! A big, scrumptious looking cake was sitting on the middle rack. The piece looked amazing! And the smell… my, it was heavenly…

“Isn’t it wonderful girls? You’ll be able to make a lovely cake just like this with a bit of help! Does that sound nice?” 

Zach found himself oddly fixated on the cake in front of him. The odor was… this wasn’t what cake smelt like. The more he stood there, the more strange fumes seeped everywhere around him. He started coughing, fanning the air. Urgh, how did Stacey ever cook anything with an oven like this!?

Zach shut the oven door and took a breather. Something about the odor of that cake had such a strange air to it. So intense… and he couldn’t stop involuntary snorting. He couldn’t decide if it smelled nice or foul. Describing it was hard even. The only adjective that really came to mind was… pretty? 

“Focus ladies! You won’t be able to make one yourself if you’re not into this!” the television shouted. 

Zach was startled by the noise. God, why was that TV so loud!? He couldn’t have a moment of peace in the kitchen without it screaming at him!

“Make sure you have your apron secure. If you’re feeling a little naughty like me… clothes underneath that are optional, ehehe~”

This little cooking show Stacey was watching was getting less cute and more annoying. Of course Zach knew he needed to wear an apron. It was the weird foul pretty gases coming off that cake he needed to worry about! 

“C’mon girls! Really give it your all! You don’t want messy arms. Make sure it’s on tight!” Vesper yelled.

That video was an outright nuisance now. It really didn’t think much of its viewers, did it? Like sure, Zach didn’t remember putting on an apron, but a glance down and everything was right. His apron was tightly secured, taking the time to get a little naughty and skip on other clothes just like the instructor had asked. What he really needed help with now was how did he stop these pretty smelling fumes from coming out of the oven?

“Get a bag of sugar ready!” Vesper instructed. “Something as sweet as his kisses, no doubt.”

Zach reached up into the cupboard. A few bags of sugar were there. He reached for the one advertised as the sweetest. 

“Lots of flour! Never a sour moment with him around, right ladies?” Vesper continued.

Zach turned to his left. Flour was on the counter. Had someone brought it for him? ...Just for him? It’d be sweet to have someone bring him things so nice like this.

“Don’t forget the milk! Two big jugs of the stuff will be perfect for this. You’ve got that, right honey?”

Zach opened the fridge door. ...Oh no! Did he really not have any milk!? This thing needed two huge jugs and he hardly had a pint left in here! Where was he ever going to get milk at this hour…

“Now, I won’t lie. This recipe does call for a lot of milk. If you don’t have a lot, try digging deep in your fridge. You may still have some in there! Maybe your man brought you some…” Vesper added.

Zach looked down deeper into the fridge. He didn’t see anything. 

“Look hard now, ladies!” Vesper continued on her little cooking program. “Don’t be afraid to really get in there!”

Zach got on his hands and knees to look as deep inside the fridge as he could. He still couldn’t see it… and worse yet, the funny, pretty smells from the cake were the thickest this low. It almost looked like thin pink trails of smoke as the wisps lingered by, countless going up Zach’s dumb open mouth as his lips curled into a nice, obedient O. At least it didn’t smell so bad anymore. It all really just smelled good… as good as… as good as hubby…

“Do you really not see anything down there?” The television blasted from the room over.

“No ma’am…” Zach answered meekly, head swimming from the rich gas flooding his system.

“Alright, that’s good enough then. Stand back up, honey.” Vesper responded.

Zach stood up. It took awhile for him to get stable on his heels. 

“So, as I was saying…” The distant voice continued. “Grab ahold of your jugs.”

Zach instinctively felt up his chest. Where once his flat, muscular pecs sat, now two giant milky melons swung under his apron, stapled onto a lithe feminine body Zach hardly recognized. This… this didn’t make sense! Why was Zach doing these things? Why did he have a girl’s body!? Worse yet, when was hubby going to come home and make everything better!?

“Next, we’re going to mix the batter thoroughly…” The distant instructional video continued.

Zach panicked. Oh, he still didn’t have any milk! He needed help, bad! 

“Excuse me, ma’am!” Zach shouted towards the distant television.

“What’s wrong, sweetie?” Vesper’s voice replied. 

“Milk! I don’t have enough Milk!” Zach repeated.

“Oh, yes, I almost forgot I was so busy cooking, haha~” the television replied to the conversation. “You ever get so caught up in something you stop noticing the obvious?” 

“Ma’am, he’s almost home!” Zach squealed in a terribly high feminine voice. “I want my man to be happy when he comes home and I only have one cake ready!” 

Soft chuckles came from the TV. “Don’t worry honey, I’ll give you all the milk you’ll ever need~”

At that moment, Zach felt an intense cramp ring across his chest. His gaze instinctively travelled downwards, totally blindsided by the sensation. Before his very eyes, his impressive breasts were growing truly massive! Every passing second the huge jiggling tits wobbled and pulsed from a fresh flood of milk packing his bosoms taut. Not long after, his nipples started to dew white. Milk droplets patterned out of him onto the back of his apron… and it all only got worse the larger and larger his titties grew.

Oh, his prayers had been answered! Finally, he had milk for the recipe! Zach hurried back in front of the mixing bowl, almost tripping three separate times as his heels failed to grip the tile flooring adequately. Once his still growing melon-sized breasts were in front of the bowl, he got straight to work. Each oven-mit clad hand milked his colossal mammaries just like a cow, squirting long, creamy ropes of his own milk into the bowl. It felt so intense! Every little squeeze up and down his cleavage felt like a touch from his darling hubby, massaging his tender breasts for being such a good girl all day… Oooh, he couldn’t wait to see him again!

“That’s enough milk dear!” the distant television squeaked. “Now, put it in a pan and let it sit in the oven for 75 minutes. You’ll know it’s nearly done when it starts giving off those pretty pink gases you love so much.”

Wow, he’d really done it! He’d baked a cake like a good wife! Oh, his husband was going to be so proud! Quick as could be, Zach grabbed a pan, stumbling only once from the weight of his titanic titties throwing him off balance. The mixture of lots of hard effort and even more of his milk poured into the cake pan, ready to be shoved in the oven. A total haze of pink greeted Zach as he opened the hatch. Oh goody, the other cake was done! Now he’d have something to give his hubby while the other cooked. A job well done!

A distant door creaked open, then slammed shut. The sound of footsteps rang closer and closer down the hall… Where was the hall? Zach looked behind him. There was a kitchen wall. He looked back in front of him. The path to Stacey’s room and her TV were gone; now there was just another kitchen wall. He turned around again. Now… now there was a dining room lit by candle, waiting for a happy couple to sit down and enjoy time together. Zach picked up the cake, rushing as the approaching steps got louder and louder. Just before he stumbled and sent his hard work splattering to the floor, he got the cake on the table. Zach pulled up a seat and waited patiently, nervously, for his darling husband to arrive.

There. It was time.

“Hi hubby~!” Zach squealed with joy.

“Thank you honey~” Vesper replied, tossing her suit jacket and tie into a corner. “Work was difficult, but I’m so happy to have your lovely smiling face forever~” 

Vesper sat down. The moment she did, the walls, ceiling, and floor all came loose, steadily drifting away as if they were in totally empty space. The facade broke away to pink skies above expansive blue void, and a solar system-esque expansive of junk floating aimlessly within this strange void. A crackling portal was but a small ways away, showing the familiar interior of Stacey’s bedroom. Then, in mere seconds, it was gone. The portal through the TV was cut off again, locking Zach and his new beautiful wife body in this strange place...

“Welcome home dear~” Vesper smiled.


	3. David

A window open, lights out, and not a single car in the driveway. It was all perfect.

David hustled out of his car, clad in nothing but black. Finally, everything was paying off. Such a shame he never got to be that lucky guy who got to go home with Stacey, even after paying for such a nice dinner all those weeks back. Oh well. This would make up for it, surely. The house was alone; totally unprotected. 

David hustled across the lawn nervously. Even after a few successful thefts, he still got nervous about being seen. Not even his charming baby face would be able to get him out of an encounter like this. If he were caught, the valedictorian in just a few month’s time would get found out for the slick cat burglar that’d plumaged neighborhoods in his spare time.

Up the tree David went, towards that open window that’d keyed him off to his little break in in the first place. He paused just for a moment halfway up the wood. He heard… voices? He listened closely. Now with utter silence, he could clearly make out it was just the muffled speech of a television. Then, it turned to static. Just more and more static. It seemed no one was in front of the video. 

Finally, he made it to the top branch. The lights were out, door shut, television blaring. Was someone asleep in the room? He huddled close, close enough to peer into the dark. A bed was made with no one scrunched inside it. Perfect. David lunged forward and crept into the room as silently as he could. 

Now, what was there to steal in here? A glance about and there seemed to be plenty of valuables. A walkman was tossed on a dresser, lavish jewels sat on the table… ooh, and there was a whole bunch of VHS tapes tossed into a big cardboard box! David snatched up all the cutting edge electronics and sparkling jewelry he could find in the room in a flash, then dove to see what sort of new releases sat in the little cardboard box.

As David sat in front of the screen, the television static cut back momentarily to a blue screen, then to actual video. The sudden change in sound made David freeze. His eyes darted around the room to make certain no one had just used a remote to change things. No, it… no, it just seemed to be playing that on its own. David continued to shuffle through the videos… not much of value in there so far, just junk.

Generic rock suddenly came through the TV’s speakers. David’s gaze immediately turned its way. The video cut to a woman, dressed as a certified bad bitch. Leather crop top leaving a saucy midriff for the camera. A quick cut focused on her ass, sporting a pair of Daisy Dukes riding high as could be. A shot of her face showed off her confident scowl, face dolled up in dark eyeliner and thick ruby lipstick. The frame froze to introduce her.

VESPER HAYES  
as  
LUCY LUSTSLUT  
In…

Now the title card.

ALL IN ALLEYWAY   
ANAL

Oh… oh my god! This was a porno! Did Stacey really watch stuff like this? She always seemed so cold and disinterested in sex but she was just jilling off to naughty videos? Just the idea of Stacey shamelessly rubbing herself off was enough to send David into a tissy, complete with an erection steadily tenting in his jeans. His focus honed in on the movie. 

The movie started, panning down to a street view. A shady figure with only his body in frame stepped in front of the camera. Hell yes, a porn that demphasized the guy! Stacey had good taste.

“Hey little lady.” The figure began. “What’s your name there, precious?”

“Lucy. Lucy Lustslut. Do you mind? I’ve got a hot date tonight and you’re in my way…” Vesper’s character stated. 

“Yeah, you do!” The imposing figure leaned in closer, his shadow mounting over the woman. “An intimate night just with me, you, and some of my good friends….”

A gang of figures moved in, crowding around the woman. The shot changed to show Lucy surrounded by a bunch of manly chests, totally walled off from any source of help. For how horrifying this all seemed like it’d be in real life, Lucy seemed awfully calm about it. Her lone reaction to the imminent gangbang was just a playful “Uh oh!”

David’s mind couldn’t help but wonder about what he’d do in this situation. Really, it was a common thing for him to do. He’d always self insert in horror movies or action movies involuntarily and see if he’d be able to live through the course of the film. Right about now, he was trying to size up how he’d act here. These guys seemed big! Still though, maybe if he just tried to shoulder charge out of it, he could get away? 

To David’s surprise, the actress tried that exact same thing. She seemingly summed up all her strength and bashed her body into what looked like a weak spot between the gang. She bounced right off. Damn, David was impressed! Were they really that muscular that a pretty lady like her was like a pillow? 

The response was swift. The mob of street thugs grabbed her arms and lifted her off the ground. Another held her chin still. The actress hilariously under reacted to the situation, just letting out a gasp and a loud “Oh, no!” A hand clamped over her face right after. Lucy’s eyes went cross for a second, just the smallest sign she was enjoying it. It took a lot of effort for the production to butter all this up into an enjoyable fantasy but… it was working. David’s guard dropped. He unzipped his pants and started to touch himself, right on the floor of Stacey’s room. 

The next scene began. Vesper’s character’s upper body was slammed against the shut door of a dumper, giving the camera a shot of her face groaning from the impact. David’s mind continued to wonder. Were her hands not secure? Couldn’t she have braced her fall? That seemed like such an obvious thing to do here…

“Get these handcuffs off me!” Lucy shouted. She struggled as best she could, but nothing seemed to work. 

“Aw, calm down there! You wouldn’t want to hurt yourself, would you?” one of the creeps commented.

David was stroking himself just a bit faster as the action continued. The actual sex must be on the horizon soon! Now, what was this girl going to say to get these thugs off her, hmm? Maybe threaten that her boyfriend...

“My boyfriend’s a police officer!” Vesper yelled. “If you fuck me, he’s going to fuck you all up so bad!”

 

“Honey, you’re not gonna want your old boyfriend when we’re done with you.” A faceless thug replied. “You’re just gonna want us to keep riding you, hehe!” 

David couldn’t keep his eyes off that lovely lady. The way she looked so cute struggling, the sort of sexy calmness to her even as the inevitable loomed closer and closer… It was hard not to admire. If David was in this situation, he’d be flailing around and panicking like a total bitch. Oh, but her? She was just riding it. She was going to take danger right up her ass and look pretty in the process… 

Urgh, what was he saying? Of course he’d react like that. This would be horrifying in real life. But in the confines of this fantasy? In this stupid porno where he knew the worst that was going to happen was a gaping orifice? David was… jealous. Why couldn’t he live out that fantasy in a perfect little microcosm like that? Oh, the things he’d do if he knew he’d be just fine by the end…

David shut his eyes and pumped his rod harder. His fantasies raced, imagination pumping out an even better scenario than the simple gangbang unfolding on the video. What if he was on that dumpster? ...Presenting for a bunch of ladies of course. He jerked faster and faster, completely disarmed, his only sense still active his ears.

“What’s your name, honey?” One of the crooks asked.

David couldn’t stop his little prediction game. He spat it out right as the actress did. “Lucy”

“What’s a lovely lady like you doing out here so late at night?” Another thug asked.

David’s game continued. He took a guess. “Just… just out for some fun, honey~”

“Heh, that’s what I like to hear. You’re a naughty girl, right?” The man asked.

“Yeah…” David answered.

“Louder baby, we can’t all hear you.” The voice asked in a different tone.

“I’m just a naughty girl looking for some fun is all~” David purred.

The group chuckled, tones getting even higher than before “Mmmph~ And you’ve got a hell of an ass on you!” 

A hand slammed down and spanked David on his fat, bubbly porn star ass. The shock finally stirred David to open his eyes and see what exactly was going on. A brick wall was in front of him, a strange crackling spec of flashing static right in front of him vanishing. He looked behind him. All those tough, strong, horny gangsters were… gone! Had they changed actors mid filming? He remembered them being big and imposing men but now… now they were just a bunch of tall, intimating ladies that looked a hell of a lot just like the actress playing Lucy. How’d they managed this? Who was playing Lucy now?

David eyed a piece of reflective metal near his head. His own gaze didn’t greet him. A feminine, long haired version of himself did. The actress… David was this film’s actress.

One of the Vespers got intimately close. She pulled down Lucy’s now David’s Daisy Dukes. David could feel a bulge like an erection pressed against his ass. He couldn’t figure out quite what special effect was causing that. 

The huge woman gripped his chin. “You ready to ride, Lucy?”

As much as David wanted to panic and snap himself out of this unbelievable dream, he was too engrossed in this prediction game to stop. He continued to try and guess what the actress would say. 

Before he’d even thought of his answer, David spat it out. “You better be packing, big boy~ I don’t settle for less.”

This was it then. This was the moment everything finally became a fantasy. It was pretty predictable, really. The woman needed to spread her legs wide and give that fat cock all the access it needed. David knew all the cliches, how to do them right. He spread his thick boy thighs as wide as they’d go to make mounting Lucy effortless. 

“Wow, you want it bad, huh?” One of the Vesper thugs asked. 

“Fuck me stupid, already! Shove it in my pussy!” David yelled.

A cock head pressed against his ass. “You ready, Lucy?”

“Of course I am!” David yelled. “Fuck me stupid already~!” 

There it went. One long, slow, steady thrust into the confines of Lucy’s asshole and the porno was finally on with the action. David was having way too much fun predicting her every movement. Lucy felt so natural to act out. Or wait, was it him or Lucy? Whatever, he saw it all during the credits. There were only two characters to worry about here now anyway. Vesper and Lucy. Anything else seemed unimportant. 

It took a good 20 seconds for that cock to cram its way ball deeps into Lucy’s asshole. She was moaning the whole time, seemingly totally enthralled by the dick diving inside her. Wow, Lucy’s actress was good. Lucy couldn’t help but think it was impressive how into it all she looked. It really did seem like she was having the biggest cock she’d ever taken slowly sliding inside her and stuffing her full… and it felt like it too.

“Wow! Balls deep huh?” Lucy remarked. 

“Way bigger than yours, that’s for sure.” Vesper remarked. “Glad you’re time’s spent bent over trash cans rather than putting that pathetic thing to work~”

Hmm? Where did that come from? Why did the character have a dick now, and why was teasing her a big deal? Was this some sort of fourth wall break Lucy didn’t get? It sure did make her parts tingle, that was for sure. 

The plot was getting hard to follow. Where had David gone now? What a strange continuity error. He just sort of poofed away! No wait, he was still here! He was thinking, right? That must mean he’s still there. But why did he look and sound like Lucy? And why was he an actor in this film? And why did that fat throbbing dick in his ass feel so amazing!? Oh god, fuck this stupid nitpicking! Things were too hot to focus any longer

With that final concession, David’s consciousness finally melded with Lucy’s body. He was now the slutty little big breasted porn star who’d stirred him up. David didn’t care a bit. He was done poking holes in passionate moments. It was time for her to be an actress and look good for the camera. 

Lucy spread her legs wide to let the gang of well hung Vespers get as deep inside her as possible. Her actions were reciprocated with the Vesper behind her frantically fucking her ass, all the while the mob of Vespers behind her jerking off. Lucy clenched the handle of the dumpster for dear life. What a way to lose her virginity, getting a cock that felt as thick as a cola can thrusting inside her ass! 

With David finally sedated into Lucy, the facade around her started to melt. Soon the walls and the dumpster itself lost almost all their color, shifting to a sort of hot pink. The huge trash can itself shifted into something more comfortable, molding beneath Lucy’s weight to properly support her legs-spread escapades. Now the feature looked more like a circular table, the porn actress spread across for easy access to all. The wall before her stretched back, enough room for the rest of the Vespers to crowd around. Lucy was at the center of a dozen women jacking their immaculate cocks, beckoning for the shell of David to test his new sparkling glammed up face and soft subtle hands to stroke their insane cocks. Lucy dove in enthusiastically. 

Lucy’s lips locked around the nearest cock head, tongue lapping at the sweaty heat of her first ever cock. Her hands reached out to please whoever else she could, palms soon filled with fat dicks eager to be stroked and satisfied. All the while, the primary Vesper pumped away at the pornstar’s fat fuckable ass. He huge, virile balls slammed into Lucy’s pathetic withered dick and nuts over and over again, the lone physical evidence left of David’s old body. Every thrust in felt like a firm spank the way Vesper’s huge testes slammed against the other woman’s impotence. It didn’t bother Lucy one bit; taking cocks for the camera felt so much better.

For what felt like ages the gang bang continued. Not a single moment for a breather interrupted the no limits suck and fuck fest. The only low periods in activity were whenever one Vesper filled Lucy’s gut full of piping hot spunt, pulled out, and gave another a turn plowing Lucy’s ass. Load after load painted Lucy’s hands, mouth, face, body, and insides as the orgy continued longer and longer…

Lucy could barely keep her eyes open with the bukkake deluge painted across her. She gave a shout to tell the next Vesper in line it was her turn. “Next!” 

A fresh cock didn’t submerge into Lucy’s asspussy. She looked behind her. The crowd of Vespers there was gone. A look in front of her and all but on remained. 

The world shattered completely now, leaving even that pink flooring and walls behind as it shattered to gray particles scattering everywhere. A floating Vesper was all that was left, moving through the strange pink gradient of nothingness as effortless as swimming.

“You’re mine now, sweetie~” Vesper whispered, grabbing her newest pet’s chin. “The eternity here is going to be just lovely~” 

Lucy Lustslut’s only response was to lean back in and get to work pleasing her costar again…


	4. Vesper

Finally, a moment to herself after such a busy evening. Another one of her solid illusions molded before her, her absolute favorite out of all she could make from limitless possibilities. Vesper was back in her near pitch-black private quarters. The dark room was kept visible only by faint amber red lights, just enough for her to find the path to her refreshing, delightful bath. A nice hot tub of Phenidone, the perfect sanctuary to restore herself after such a busy day.

Vesper sunk into the liquid. She cooed as the relaxing balm of acidic chemicals restored her body to a pristine image. Even without a single other eye to judge her appearance in her pocket dimension, Vesper loved to look good for the camera.

Today’s fantasies were delicious. No matter how many times she took victims through those perverted transformations, she always found herself cumming obscene amounts to their wonderful shows. Even over the years as her body and her entire world changed, a love of perverted movie magic to be one of the few constants in her life.

How long had it been now? A decade since she’d been sealed away? To think her love of spicy movies had led her down such a strange path. Vesper spent most of her teenage years parked in front of her VCR, totally engrossed by the handful of perverted videos she could find. Film was such a lovely world! So much better than the real world. Picking up witchcraft to turn film into reality seemed so silly at the time… to believe it’d be so effective! Why, if she’d been just a bit more careful, she’d be back in her home dimension, molding everything as she pleased as an omnipotent editor. But… Urgh. Just one slip up and now instead of unsealing the world of video and becoming its goddess, she’d sealed herself in a now enchanted VHS tape. Now her only interface with the world came whenever some fool put her video in a VCR and let her sink her hands and her limitless power into a tiny area, if only until the VCR finally melted from her magical shenanigans. 

Vesper hoisted herself out of the bath. The entire bath rose up and sunk back into the floor as the room remodeled itself to the next of Vesper’s quarters. Her tape collection lined the shelf, each a replay of some fantasy she’d subjected herself or others to just for a good fap. She grabbed the three newest tapes in her collection: “Stacey’s Thunder Yoga for Beginners”, “Cooking for Hubby: Starring Ms. Zachsworth”, and Lucy Lustslut in “All In Alleyway Anal: Special Edition”. Where did these all go now? Should she sort them alphabetically or by genre?

One by one the souls of her victims encased in film were pleasantly arranged among the collection. They’d be wonderful watches later on. And, should she ever finally escape her world of film, they’d make for excellent minions to do her bidding. 

Vesper poured herself a glass of orange stop bath and popped a tape into her VCR. Escape from her realm could wait just a bit longer. Today had been so busy. All she wanted to do now was kick back and watch a film with a little soul to it.


End file.
